Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - James Graham's Style - Preview Clip 4: The Sanctuary of Water and Ice on the Lost Island Part 2.
Here is preview clip four of James Graham's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) on his first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Toby as Murfy *Iron Arry as Axel *Bertie as Polokus Transcript *Thomas: Where am I? (looks around and sees Detective Toby in front of him) *Toby: You see this slope? It is very slippery. You can lose control if you turn sideways. To accelerate, move the analog control forward, and to brake, move the analog control backward. You can't use your helicopter while sliding. *Thomas: Okay. No problem. (shakes hands with Detective Toby, who leaves. And as Agent Thomas goes onto the slope, he starts sliding down too fast, collecting five red lums anf a yellow lum, rounding a curve and collecting four other yellow lums, and when he rounds another curve, grabbing another yellow lum, slides over the hill, grabs three more yellow lums, and slides through a hallway, only to stop and apply his brakes when he collects a green lum) *Iron Arry: Who is it that dares to disturb the tranquility of this place without asking me first when I was asleep?! *Thomas: Well, um, sorry. My name is Agent Thomas. *Iron Arry: Agent Thomas, eh? That name means nothing to me. Ask me, why are you here? And what do you want? *Thomas: I've got to gather together the four masks to bring back Master Bertie. This is my last chance to chase away the diesels. *Iron Arry: Then how will I ever know that you aren't simply a thief? Only your strength and bravery will convience me. Prepare to fight. (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber, and as Agent Thomas takes out his lightsabers, such as his light blue one in his right hand, and his white one in his left hand and ignites them, the two begin a furious duel. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash until Agent Thomas finally strikes Iron Arry down by cutting only half of Arry's body in half, and when Iron Arry falls down, Agent Thomas cheers with joy) *Narrator: The two warriors lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Agent Thomas's lightsabers cut off only half of Iron Arry's body, causing Iron Arry and his body cut in half, to fall down below. *Thomas: (switches off his lightsabers and puts them away) Yahoooo! Aha! (walks his way up to the top of the mountain and manages to fly over the top of the hill. He goes around the stairs in a circle, grabbing two red lums and a yellow lum, and goes inside, grabbing some more red lums. He stops, but walks bravely upward, slowly and gently, then comes to a halt near a stone. As if by magic, Agent Thomas opens the stone upward, but gasps in amazement, then chuckles when he sees the first of Master Bertie's four masks. He picks it up, but rises it into the air, then dissapears like magic, before the stone closes. An island is shown until Agent Thomas arrives, still holding Master Bertie's first mask) Where am I? *Bertie: Welcome, Agent Thomas. *Thomas: Huh?! Who said that?! *Bertie: It is I, Master Bertie, the father of Princess Emily, and the spirit of the world. Oh! I see that you have found the first of my four masks, eh? Well, I am far away and can only speak in dreams, but if you bring me the last three masks, I will awaken and help you to defeat the diesels. (as Agent Thomas walks to his master, Master Bertie grabs the first mask and places it onto his stone) Be strong, Agent Thomas. Our world's destiny is your hands. (makes a magic spiral door, which takes Thomas back to the Isle of Doors) Category:James Graham